Our Behavior
by Justanothergirlstartedoutasany
Summary: Derek and Casey come back for vacation. What happens when they have to actually start acting nice to each other when Simon, their baby brother, is around so he can understand that , in Nora's words, their behavior isn't normal? But what if they figure out a few things along the way of them being a little nicer to each other. Not so much that it's oc , just in front of Simon.
1. Chapter 1

Casey woke up to the sound of knocking on her door.

She and Derek had come home for the week for spring break, and was surprised her and Derek made it out alive together in his car for so long without strangling one another.

Derek of course was annoying, but only because he turned up the heat saying, "What Spacey, I'm little cool, not shocking though since I'm in a car with the freakin' Ice princess."

She tried to be the bigger person by not saying anything, and rolling down her window.

He had glared at her, than turned on the radio to the station he knew she hated, turning up the loud hard rock metal music. She had cringed, "Der-erk!" Casey growled, changing the channel. Or at least tried, and failed one she realized the radio knob was gone, she quickly shifted her gaze to her evil step brother, "What did you do?!" Casey practically yelled, hitting his arm.

"Whoa! Hey, no hitting while driving the prince! Got it! I don't want the person I die with to be you!"

"Yeah, well same here jerk!" She growls, seeing his smirk show up on that bratty little face of his! Ugh, sometimes I could just kill Derek!

"You know it's your disadvantage that the knob is off right, you'll never get to change it again!"

He snorted, looking over at her, "Casey, Casey, Casey. You should know this is my car, you don't think a man knows his own car?! And besides I like this station, loser!"

She scoff, "A man? Phu-lease! You are no man Ventuir, you are just a little boy who thinks throwing pranks are what life is about! Believe me, you are not capable of being said "Man"!"

Derek's grin soon fades, and he could very well have killed her with his look, if looks could kill, "Yeah, well, a lot of girls would disagree with you, Princess." he said, turning his gaze to look out the window.

"Ha, that's cause they are all girls, not woman, Derek." she says, gritting her teeth.

She could not let him win this one.

He smirked, tossing his head back her way, "Yeah, and what would you know anything about being a woman, you have gone out with 'Boys' and they never really make the grade Case, because, let's not kid ourselves here, you are still a 'girl' who drools over the bad 'boy'! I should know, right, heh, I am the one who made the grade for it in high school!" he mocked out the last part. "All the girls I-"

She glared over at him, and cut him off. "Shut up, Derek! I have been in many a serious relationships. At least I take them serious, unlike you!" Casey spat, trying hard not to let him see her upset.

"Yeah, right. Oh, mm, let me see. Truman, Sam,. . .Waiter at our grand mothers lodge. . .who all happen to have a little nice personality, till they dump your sorry butt for their own things, mostly woman. If that is a 'man', than I must be more of one than all those losers combined, sis." he hissed the last part out to annoy her. A smug look on his face and all, but she could tell he was getting annoyed as well, and decided to push his buttons a bit. "Yeah, I guess your right,. . .they are boys." She sighs, glancing over at him, making sure not to look to convincing, than back on the road with a little frown.

He chuckled, "But of course I am right." he said, stretching his arms out to lay back in his passenger seat.

"But than I guess that just means you are a boy as well, since you are a lot like them, and dumped a lot of girls who really liked you, broke their hearts, and they did not deserve it." she said, starting to think of her exes who had hurt her like that before.

He rolled his eyes, "Case, come on! You totally let yourself fall for my type. It's not our fault you girls go for bad boy material."

"Okay Smerek." She replied, a sly smile showing up on her face.

He glared at her, "Don't call me that. Only Marti can. And that is different. Okay! She's my baby sister, of course I'm soft around her, women love that in a guy." He says smoothly. But knowing him for such a long time, she started to pick up hints that he was lying. He loved his Smarti even when the 'Ladies' weren't around to swoon.

"Anyways, sis-"

She cut him off. "Step-"

"Same difference." He teased, cutting her off in a girly voice, giving Casey a wink.

"Der-ek! I do not sound like that!" Casey shouts, punching him in the arm, but can't help but grin.

Stupid step brother.

Living life with Derek is not any easy thing!

But he did make her smile.

Dereks P.O.V.

He woke up to Casey putting her hands through his pockets. "Yahh! What are you doing?!" Derek yelled, jumping back, and trying to push his evil step sister hands away from him.

"What do you think, Derek, I'm trying to get the radio knob from you! I cannot listen to anymore of this monstrosity!" She responded just as loudly, eyes bugged out.

"Get off of me!" he hisses, jerking her hands away, "I don't have it anyways."

"What? What does that mean?"

He gave her a leering look , "Means I don't have it, Princess. That's what. So why don't you ya just keep driving, or it's just going to annoy you longer if you don't. And we both don't want that."

He sees her glare, "Give it to me, Derek. . ." she says slowly, with a look to kill.

"No." He says smugly back, trying to get a reaction out of her like always.

And like always, she gave one.

"DE-REK!" She yelled, leaping onto him, trying to find all his pockets, and practically feeling him up!

"Whoa, whoa, get off of me, Casey!" He didn't want this to lead to an awkward place for both of them.

He kept trying to push her off, till finally she just snapped back, arms crossed, and flushed! "Just stop and drive you crazy woman!" He yelled, getting a little mad, and a lot nervous.

She was really getting angry.

"UGH! FINE!" Than with that she reassembled her seatbelt, and then looks over at Derek, one eye brow raised.

He smiled, eyes half closed, "Why don't you just shut your look up, and drive." He sneers, pointing to the road.

She shook her head, and started the car, "Fine, not like I didn't want you dead already."

He smiled. "Aw, not like I didn't want to die with you being a drama queen all the time anyways." Derek mocked back.

She glared, and turned onto the road.

"So. . .did you throw the knob out the window?" a she asked him as he was starting to lay back.

He smiled, "I'll never tell."

"Derek, just tell me, what did you do to it?" she said, "Or I'll . . .I'll."

"You'll what? Search the car?" He asks with sarcasm dripping through his voice.

"I already did that. . ." She said looking troubled.

"Ha, really, what do you think I was born yesterday?!" he says, hands underneath head.

"Well. . ." she says, looking over at him with her answer in her eyes.

"Oh wow, come on. I'm alpha when it comes to strategy!"

"Yeah, in how to ruin lives. Not how to make things better! Now fork over that knob!" She yells.

"No!" He barks back.

"Fine Derek. Be that way. I knew I could never rely on someone like you. You barely even know how to take care of yourself, let alone others. And all you have ever cared about is you, you're such a jerk, and I wish my mom had never married your dad so I'd never have to be stuck with you!"

"Wow! I can't believe Casey, miss goodie two shoes would ever say something like that. Back to blaming our parents, is that really the way to behave, Miss Casey?" He joked, giving her a fake horrified look.

"Oh, just stuff it already, Derek! You know if we had never met like this we wouldn't have even hated each other at least this much!"

"Oh, maybe not as fast, misses high and mighty. But really it would have developed after time. And I highly doubt we'd have even spent time together let alone be in the same room as each other" He seethed, getting tired of being in the same car as her already, she was really starting to piss him off, which reminded him . . .

"Ha, true." She said, "At least there's something we agree on."

"I have to take a leak." He says, groaning. Her mouth hangs open in shock. "Eww!"

"I can't help what my body can't help, Case!" He squirms.

"Well, you can just hold it!" She gasps, "We are almost home, I'm sure you can make it a little while longer."

"Four hours longer?! Are you insane! PULL OVER!" He says getting ahold of the wheel, and they swerve a little bit.

"Fine, fine I will!" She shouted, finally sounding defeated, he let go, relieved-ish.

"As long as you hand over that knob, put it back in, and turn this awful music off." She finishes with a sly smile.

He looks over at her,  
"Very well-played, MacDonald, very well-played!" He groans through squinting eyes, biting his lip as he grabs the hidden compartment door handle from the floor, which wouldn't be seen at all unless you installed it yourself, in which he had, and pulled out the handle.

She reaches to grab it, but he pulls his hand away before she can, "First, gas station, than I'll put it on for you!"

She glared at him, "Fine." than he hears clicks.

Derek looks down at the locked door, smirking, "Really? That's all you've got?"

"Yeah, well, remember when that door gets locked, it's practically impossible to open again?" She smiles, "Ooh, and I thought a man was supposed to know everything about his car." She said with a mocking pout.

He groaned, can't believing she got him, "Just get me to the closest urinal, or I will have to pee in this car!"

"DE-REK! Gross!"

Once she'd gotten him to the gas station, and she got the knob back on from him flinging it at her, and telling her if she didn't let him out of this car he was going to explode.

Once back inside the car, Derek could hear Kelly Clarkson singing about crying, and feelings, *shivers*!

He was about to push the knob to turn it off, but it was gone.

He looked frantically around his seat, than paused, slowly rising his head towards Casey's big smiling face, as they were heading down the road.

"What did you do?!" He yelled.

Casey just giggled, and sighed, "Oh, so, how does it feel to lose?" she asked.

But she didn't realize Derek reaching down towards his secret compartment, and pull out a second radio knob that he'd hidden also, just in case. "Who said I've lost?"

He quickly put it in, and changed it to metal.

Casey looked surprised, and tried grabbing it, but she was too late as he threw it out the window, they watched and saw a car drive under it and crush it.

"Heh, heh. Sucker." He laughed evilly giving her a wink.

And he swore he saw steam coming out of her ears. "DE-REK!"

"CA-SEY!" He mocked, chuckling.

**~ Present day~**

And now she was sitting up in her bed at the second knock, "Come in." she said.

The door opened to her mother.

"Hey sweetie, it's so good to have you back! Now George can stop asking me to call and check up on you guys every couple of minutes!" She sighed, rubbing her neck, and holding her baby as she walked towards Casey.

"Aw, hello sweetie!" Casey said holding out her arms to take her brother, Simon. "So, George was the worried one, huh? Would have figured it would have been you?" She said, making funny face at the baby, and to try to make him laugh by talking to him in baby talk.

And got him to at least smile.

"Yeah, I wish that's how it happened." Her mother chuckled, smiling at the sweet moment.

"Wow, don't try scaring my poor lil baby brother, Case! Face like yours could kill someone!" Derek said, his own in a mocking cringe as he heads over for his best baby brother in the world! "Hey buddy! Just remember when you start having bad dreams that involve Casey's face, that your big bro is always here to protect you from the evil, big, bad, sister!" he cooed towards him, making the baby laugh even more, his big brown eyes lighting up just like his older brothers. A huge grin shows up on Derek's face.

Casey almost wanted to say something, but it was such a cute moment. "I'll let that one slide since he doesn't understand a lie you are saying to him." She said, standing next to him, and looking down at their brother, smiling, "And believe me it is a lie! Which, Derek, might I add, is very good at! And your sister, the angle-" She got a snort from Derek out of that one, she gives him a look, and he shrugs. "And your sister, me, the and angle, is not! Derek's actually the troll. Big, loud, and smelly troll. So if anyone was to protect you, it would be me, the angle." she smiled, giving some more of her goo goo faces towards the baby. Derek cringed again.

"Ha, but a least my face doesn't look like one, unlike some angles we know." he winked at Simon.

The poor baby, not understanding what was going on, just started to giggle some more. "DE-REK! You Jerk! I do not-" her mother interrupted

"You guys! Stop! Now! Simon can sense these things, and may grow up to think that this behaviour is normal."

"What behaviour?" They both asked, looking over at her. She sighed, "The whole bickering, and insulting each other, that's what behaviour " She cried, taking her baby son back in her arms. "Now, at least in front of Simon, I want you two to be nice to one another, got it?"

They both groaned. "Fine."

Than once she left, Casey glared at him.

"Only when the baby is around, got it?"

He smirked, "Oh yeah, I got it. Can't wait to watch you try to act nice, and non-dramatic whatsoever. That will be a shocking story to tell the grand kids!" He laughed, walking out her door.

"Yeah, just as much an it will be to tell them that you weren't a messy, arrogant, slob brother for once!" She hissed.

He turned his face to look at her, annoyed, "Step-brother. Sis"

She rolled her eyes, and slammed the door in his face. "You just said Sis, meaning you can't make such statements, than say sis you idiot!" she yelled through her door at him.

"Yeah, well, remember that 'Step' part, because I would never be related to such an uptight, snobbish 'girl' troll!" he hollered back, turning away, and bumping into his step mother, and baby brother. He chuckled , "Hey . . . Nora. . . and baby bro. . .Just going to get ready for, huh, bed!" he said with a nervous smile, running the other direction to his room.

Nora just rubbed her forehead. "What a headache I've begun to have ever since these two have come home, ugh!" but she just smiled while rocking Simon to sleep in her arms.

He smiled softly like he somehow knew what she was talking about.

The next hour.

"DER-EK!" came the troll faced, angles voice, that Derek thought he had managed to block out by his music, but somehow she had managed to be heard over his ear buds tightly in both ears playing their loudest.

He pulled them off, getting up and walking towards his door"What?" he asked moodily, opening the door with her just standing there, staring wide-eyed, and angry.

"How could you do this to me?!" she asked sternly, pointing at her purple hair.

He swallowed his laugh, "Heh, I didn't do that to you sis, I'm a bit more clever than that, I wouldn't leave a trail that was so obviously pointing at myself behind like that." he smiled, knowing who probably did.

She looked at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking, "You know what Derek, I thought you'd have grown up by now, but I guess you can never take the boy out of the . . .well, . . .boy!" she snapped bitterly at him.

He blinked, "Wow, you are so not good at comebacks, trollface." he mumbled, going to shut his door.

She stopped him, "Y-you!"

"I- I?" he teased smiling down at her blue eyes, "I what, keener? I what?"

She peered at him, "I will do-. . .nothing! Because mom wants me to get along with you, and even if you dyed my hair, I think it actually looks pretty good this way, purple might just be my lucky color anyway " she smiled stiffly, turning away and looked back at him, "At least I can say that I was the adult in this situation, unlike yourself."

He snickered, "And why in the world would something like that matter to me?"

She grumbled, "Exactly, little boy."

"Oh wow, I'm not a little boy, okay, I'm a man."

"Yeah, ha, sure you are. Let me tell you one thing, Der-ek, a man is someone who wouldn't have to prank someone to get their attention, even if he hated that person."

He chuckled, "Well, this man doesn't hate anyone, there are just some people in life this man has decided he can't stand."

"Wow, and maybe this man will realize that the way he treats people is the reason he is still single, but yet can get a lot of 'girls'!"

"Well, if being a snobby, dictator, judgemental trollface is what a woman is, than I'd rather not be with someone like that." he smirked, but the darkness of his pupils showed he was getting frustrated.

She was barely through though. "Yeah, mm, okay, we should both be happy of that, since woman like that wouldn't want your hands anywhere near them, because they'd be disgusted of you by the time your little date would be over, and all your unimpressive, little romantic boy gestures turn them off."

"So it turns them off, huh?" he laughed, arms crossed, and you could tell it was driving him nuts holding and not winning as he leaned towards her. "What about when they dance." he whispered, his eyes beaming into hers, "I'd say she is way more into it than he is."

"That's because that is one of her biggest dreams is to be a dancer!" she growled, feeling her defenses rise, and her cheeks flame as she backed away a little.

"Yeah, right, that's why she doesn't have as much passion as when she dancing with him." he said, almost sounding cool, and looking bold, except for the little crack at the end in his voice.

This was getting weird. What was happening between them right now?

"Please, she is just laughing at him, because he is the worst dancer she has ever danced with, and she loved showing him up!"

"Yeah, whatever! But the whole fancy dancing stuff she tries sucks, and she should just stick with her day job since she pretty much blows at it!" he said, going into his room, and slamming his door.

"Derek! You are such a jerk!" she muttered, pulling her strand of hair behind her ear, her heart speeding up a little.

Derek's back was against his door, his features showed he was confused, "What the heck was that?!" than he scratched his head, went over and laid down on his bed. "That was really. . . weird!" he said eyes squinting up at the ceiling, and he groaned, covering them.

"Why would I want Casey to like dancing with me? That has to be the most weirdest thing I've ever thought about her!" he felt something like his gut clench at another thought. "Why would my stupid gut clench at the thought of Casey and waiter guy dancing?" Derek had known his name, and just never felt like saying it, let alone get to know him, and ever since he and Casey broke up, she and Derek had spent more time together lately since she decided to stay with school after all.

He felt he knew why he'd be upset, but he kept telling himself, "No, no, I don't like Casey, that is ridiculous!" he sputtered, laughing at himself, "Why would I like Trollface Case? No possible way, no!"

Later that night, after getting all the purple out of her hair as much as she could, Casey sat in her room, looking out the window, and up at the stars.

They twinkled brightly. She smiled, she always loved looking out at the stars, and imagined when she was little, till. . .well, now, that her prince charming was looking at the same stars, and she would look at him looking at the same stars somehow, and he would than gaze into her eyes and smile softly, telling her how much he loved her. But than again, she had always wanted a pony, and she knew that day was never happening!

She sighed, feeling the breeze, it felt good with the sweetness in the air.

She heard a dog barking out the distance, and the crickets chirping, and a cat jumping into the next door window where her owner greeted the grayish tabby. She looked out over the neighborhood.

Than she froze. Right there, in the yard, standing by the fence in his casual cool way, was Derek.

He was looking up at the night sky,. . .at the stars. Her heart pounded, as his gaze fell on hers, and then he smiled softly. She gasped, her heart speeding up, but then quickly died down when he stuck his tongue out at her.

She rolled her eyes, and smiled back, "I should have known the weirdo could never be a prince."

she said, hearing the frogs croak.

"Wow, Derek, it sounds like your people are calling." Casey said, loud enough so he could hear.

He looked at her confused, "What? You mean the studly, and kick butt people? And very handsome people might I add?! Those people who I've been crowned king by for being the very best of all those things?" he laughed.

"No," She beamed "I meant the frogs your sliminess." she said, faking a bow.

"Haha, real funny, Case. But honestly I am a prince." He smiled, "And you are the-" She felt a little flushed at his pause as he gazed into her eyes, Than he smirked. "The little troll witch who made me into a frog wanting me to never find true love, wow, you are one heartless troll witch." he teased.

She glared at him, "DER-EK!" She yelled, than realizing what she'd done, looked around quickly, clamping her hands down on her mouth.

Derek shakes his head, as some people, including Nora, and his dad, come out too.

"Casey, Casey, Casey, it is the middle of the night, stop disturbing these poor people's beauty sleep. Not that you would need it, Mrs. Warren and Nora, two of whom are quite lovely."

Mrs. Warren, who was very mad a few seconds ago, smiled, "Aw, why thank you Derek. You sweetheart." than she glared up at Casey, "You, Miss MacDonald's, could learn a few well minded manners from your brother!" She said, shaking her finger at Casey.

"Step brother." The both said quickly.

But unlike Casey, Derek gave her a smile for it.

"Oh, well, yes, but that still doesn't excuse your behaviour missy, especially at your age! You are an adult, please act like one!"

Casey heard some of the other neighbours agree, including Derek, who was just agreeing to be a wise guy. "Yes Mrs. Warren! I'm so sorry for ruining everyone's sleep, I'm so sorry everybody!" she said, looking guilty.

Derek felt a little bad, "Well, if you must know, I did provoke her. . ." he said, trying to act casual as he looked over at them nervously with a grin.

Most everyone outside didn't care, or more like that's what they had figured. Only Mrs. Warren looked surprised, "Derek Venturi! I cannot believe you would do such and awful thing to your sister!"

"Step sister!" they both stated dryly.

"Same-"

"Please don't say 'difference.'" He mumbled, and gave her a small smile from the look she gave him, "We just hear that a lot. Heh heh."

Mrs. Warren just shook her head, "Lord have mercy on me! These children will be the death of me."

"Technically not a child anymore." He smiled at her, hoping she'd smile back.

She just gave him a look, and walked away back to her house.

"Lord have mercy on us all." He muttered mockingly, as he turned around to face Nora, his dad, and Simon, who was in their dads arms, Edwian, Marti and Lizzie.

Derek gave a weak smile, and shrugged his shoulders.

They all just sighed, except the baby of course, and went back into the house.

He paused and looked up at Casey's window, and he saw her looking back down at him.

"Um, thanks." she said, looking confused.

He scoffed, "Like I did it for you." than he went inside and shook his head.

"Well, duh Derek! Who else would you have done it for you idiot!" he moaned, hitting himself in the head.

What was happening with him?

And upstairs in her old bed, Casey wondered the same thing.

"Weird." They both said.

And they were right. It was defiantly weird. . .to them.


	2. Chapter 2

Casey got up early the next morning, her hair sprawled out in different directions. She sighed sleepily, as she walked like a zombie to the bathroom.

Derek was right beside her than, and looked down towards her, "The bathrooms mine, I called it!" he said, running in, and starting to close the door.

But he wasn't quick enough before she ran towards the it, pushing it open. "Derek! I need to get ready!" she yelled.

He glared at her, "Why so early in the morning, Case? I'm just going pee." he said, zipping his pants down, and raised an eyebrow, "Unless you want to watch?"

She gave a disgusted look towards him, "Fine, I'll brush my teeth while you relieve yourself, you-!" She stopped herself, than turned away with tooth-brush in hand so she didn't have to see him.

Derek just snickered, and shut the door.

She was surprised, "De-rek! Don't close it!" She said quickly trying to open the door, while his hand was still glued to it. "Um, hello Spacey, I am going to the bathroom, how awkward would that be if one of the family walked in on me?!" he asked in a mocking tone.

"UGH! Fine, whatever. Just hurry up!" she hissed, embarrassed at the predicament she had found herself in with him.

"So, what you getting up so early for anyways? Since it is summer vacation?" he asked, knowing she would feel uncomfortable with him talking while he was going to the bathroom.

"Derek, why don't you just concentrate on what you're doing, and get it over with so I can get ready in peace." she muttered, some tooth paste falling onto her chin.

He laughed, "I will, thank you."

she rolled her eyes, and tilted her head, moving her bottom hair from her shoulders and neck to one side. she started to brush her teeth.

Derek was looking over at her now as he came to the sink to wash his hands, and watched her brush out the tangles with her fingers of her right hand, and the way her head leaned sideways, and her bare neck, down to some back and shoulders, except for her undershirt, showed.

He turned off the water, and dried his hands.

His eyes caught her rub her neck, and turn to him, with her other hand holding her tooth-brush.

He shook his head and chuckled.

"What?" she asked, spitting in the sink, and turning it on, her arms towards her face, hands holding her hair so she could spit, not realizing he could see some cleavage.

He gulped, and averted his eyes to her face. "Nothing." he said, feeling her stare, and he looked away, clearing his throat, "So, again, where you headed this fine afternoon may I so humbly ask?" he asked, heated with sarcasm.

She chuckled, as she finished brushing her hair, and laid her blue eyes on his brown ones. "What do you mean humbly? You Humble, yeah, tell me another joke I haven't heard."

"Gosh woman, you are frustrating." he muttered, turning towards her, "What is it, going to see your bff, Emily or something?"

She looked angry, "No, since she stopped talking to me ever since you two broke up!"

He snickered, yet feeling somewhat guilty knowing he was the reason, "You still blame me, for her dumping you as a friend?" he stated slowly, pointing at himself, than at her with a look of unbelief.

She growled, "Of course I do. You are to blame for most of my hardships in life. The main one just being yourself!"

He laughed, "Hah, now that is just rich, blaming me for all your hardships. And what, might I ask, have. I ever don-" he paused at her, 'Really? You don't know?' look, and smiled nervously, "From this year, that is?"

She stared at him, walking closer to him in an eerie way, as her body softly swayed next to his, "How about the boyfriend." she hissed, coming closer to him. He could smell the sweet fragrance of Casey's skin as she got closer, and it freaked him out, "Whoa, whoa! First of all." he said, grabbing her arms, and backing her up, away from him so that he could breathe. "Ex boyfriend would be the term for it. And second it was not my fault your "Ex" boyfriend happened to get drunk and end up cheating on you!"

Her eyes sent daggers, "Yeah, except you had thought that bonding with him was so hard, so you took him out to drink in the first place, introduced him to those trashy girls, and practically set a window of opportunity for him too in the first place!" she yelled at him, her fist hitting his chest. He could automatically see that this was bugging her greatly, and so he pulled her into a hug, mostly just to get her to stop hitting him. "Okay, okay, Casey!Look, I'm sorry your ex was a royal douche bag," He said in his usual Derek style, ", and that I didn't help matters with him and you! But really? Come on! The guy is crazy to even think of cheating on you, so he doesn't even deserve you, okay?" he felt her soften up, and hug him back. Hearing her cry, Derek wanted nothing more than to now comfort her, and take back what he'd asked. Well, mostly just to never have come into this awkward conversation, but he didn't have a time machine just lying around, or he would have.

It had only been a few months since the guy had broken Casey's heart, and she was just starting to get things back to normal, when stupid Derek had to bring up the, "What did I do this year to you?" question.

Which was just great, cause she could already remember the pain coming back, catching Jesse in bed with another girl. It surprised her that he'd even thought of something like cheating when he was so sweet when they had dated. And no, it wasn't like she felt she had found the one, but it was pretty close to the "I love you." stage of their relationship when this had all happened.

Derek was still trying to think of what to do, when he felt her break away a little and look up at him.

He could see the trickle of tears, and her parted lips, her eyes seemed to draw such sadness.

He couldn't take it any more so he leaned forward and kissed her gently, and a little gasp escaped from her mouth from his sweet kiss.

A sweet kiss on the forehead that is.

She closed her eyes and smiled, "Thanks, Der." she whispered, hugging him again.

This was actually pretty. . .nice.

And Derek couldn't help but agree, putting his arm around the small of her back, and embracing her again.

After a few minutes they both pulled apart. "Well, princess, I'm gonna go sleep in for a few more hours, while you . . .What are you going to do again?" he asked, chuckling a little to himself. Not believing that she actually had plans and he didn't.

"Oh, um, just going on a date." she said quickly wiping her eyes.

He laughed, "Yeah right. What are you really doing?" he asked eyeing her.

She seemed back to old 'Casey' in no time, the 'Hands on hips, kill Derek' old Casey, "And what, may I ask, is that suppose to mean?"

"No offence I just can't see you rebounding so soon." he said, eyes gently teasing hers "You're Casey! Little Miss Goodie Two Shoes can't even keep up with you and your innocent act."

She rolled her eyes, "Out Derek! Now!" she said pointing towards the bathroom door.

"But it's shut, how can I go out a shut bathroom door, Case, I'm no magician." He teased, "But really, where are you going?"

She sighed, "Oh a date!"

He smirked, "Oh, you mean you're getting ready to go on a breakfast date?"

She paused, "No, a lunch date. . .What's the difference?"

He chuckled, "Casey, Casey, Casey, there is a big difference. A breakfast date is, "Hey, there's this new place I've wanted to try, why not try it out with me, as friends, and maybe it'll lead to more, maybe. Than there's the lunch date. "Hi, I'm gay, we should hang out like Bff's, what do ya say!?" and then there is the dinner date, and that means the guy either just wants to get in your pants, which is what it mostly means when guys ask girls out, or he's really interested in you." Casey was glaring over at him. "And so if it's b., than I'd say you want to make sure the guy your interested in isn't interested in guys himself if you know what I mean."

She rolled her eyes. "Derek, my date is not gay. He wanted to spend most of our day together at the carnival, so he is planning a lunch date, and our dinner date at the movies. The most expensive one in town. Not the cheap one you and Edwin use to take me too."

Derek looked surprised, "Wow, and this date, he knows that you'll be there. . . with him?"

Casey sneered, "Ha ha, real funny, now out!"

"I'm going, I'm going." he said, opening the door, and then closing it once he was behind it.

He shook his head, "Guy must really want to get in hers pants."

"UGH! DE-REK! CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" she shouted, and he cringed.

"Sorry, didn't know you had freaking bat hearing." he mocked casually. "Though that would explain why you suck-"

"DE-REK!"

"Yeah, yeah, I know! I'm leaving already!" he growled, walking away towards his bedroom for a few hours nap.

"Hey, Derek, can you-" Edwin was about to ask, walking up to him.

Derek cut him off with a hand in his face, "Edwin, you're old enough to drive now, right?" he asked, swinging his head towards his younger brother.

Edwin paused, "Uh, yes." he said, moving Derek's hand away from his face.

"Well, I need you to do a job for me." Derek replied, getting that look in his eyes, and crossing his arms.

"Ooh! sabotaging brother trio are back! What is your plan?!" He asked excitedly

"I need you to help me spy on Casey and her date! That's what!" he said.

Edwin yawned, "Please, how boring."

"They're going to the carnival." Derek said in his persuading voice.

"Hmm, but I have no money. . ." he said, looking down.

Derek laughed, "Don't try to con the con man, boy, I know where you hidden it."

"So that's why I counted eighty-three, twenty instead of ninety-two, thirty!" Edwin hissed, pointing his finger towards Derek.

Derek just shrugged, and flipped Edwin's finger away from him, "Should have hidden it better." he said giving a sly smile, "If Smarti found it first, who do you think she'd tell? Her trusting, and non-stealing from their children, parents? No. But of course she tells me, her Smerek. Now, back to what we were discussing."

"I'll help." Edwin drawled. "But only if you pay for my way in, and a couple of rides. And my dinner!"

Derek seemed about ready to change his mind, but he sighed, and agreed, "Fine. . ."

"Yes!" Edwin cheered of his victory, doing a little dance.

"But only if you help me first." Derek smiled, "And believe me, you will be allowed to set up most of the pranks." he said, patting his brother's arm, and laughing darkly.

Edwin started to join in, but Derek just gave him a 'stop now' look. "What, I thought it would help with the drama of things."

"First things first." he said ignoring his brother, and rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "We need some of the stage make up in my room."

Edwin eyed him , "Stage. . .Make up. . .?"

"Don't ask! Just obey!" Derek barked the rest of his orders, and Edwin quickly ran into his room to obey obi one Derek.

"And get the Crystal ball and other stuff that came with it." Derek said, a little amazed he still had his brother under his influence. "He must have very few friends."

He chuckled, feeling his phone vibrate. He quickly checked it. It was Mark. He and Ted had just got to the beach resort.

"Lucky jerks! already get to see girls in bikinis, and it doesn't even affect them, while I have to protect stupid Casey!" he growled, but was glad at least someone was having fun.

He told Mark what he was planning, and got a text back immediately.

'Um, Der, Ted and I do not support this, we both think that maybe you're trying to ruin poor Casey's date because you want her all to yourself. So we're begging you, for your safety too, do not go through with this!'

I felt surprised by this, Mark and Ted usually joined in on me to mess with Casey! What was the deal.

'What? you guys usually don't care what I do to Casey, you guys just laugh, and think it's adorable, or whatever weird way you say it!"

He waited till finally he got a message back, 'Come on Der! We both know that you just mess with her cause you like her, and want to be closer to her. But believe me, not letting her go on a date because you plan on pranking her is a big time low. Even for you.'

He types quickly back. He's never texted someone this much before, well, besides Casey, or his mom, or Nora.

'What do you mean?! I h8t Casey with a passion, and she does the same with me?! And how is this ruining her date? Whom, I might add, is taking her to lunch, and a carnival, and dinner at the really fancy movie theater! Doesn't that sound a little extreme, or does it sound like this guy just wants to booty call my Casey?!' he realized what he had done, but not before he'd pushed, 'Send'.

"AHH! Wait, no, no! They are totally gonna think I'm saying something I'm not, ah!" he yelled, hand pulling his hair! Than he calmed himself down, muttering how he could sometimes be so girly, and sent another text.

'Not that I mean she's mine, just that she is my step-sister, that's all! And even though I like getting reactions out of her, doesn't mean I don't (gag) care.' than pressed send, hoping it would explain that he, in no way, had any feelings for Casey.

He felt extremely tired. "Why do girls do this to each other?! It's tiring!" he shouts, exasperated, turning off his phone.

Edwin had come back out with the list of things Derek had told him to get.

"Put it all back, Ed. We aren't doing it tonight." He sighed, thinking of what Mark texted him. And hating that his conscious told him to listen.

"What! Why not?!" Edwin whined, looking a little tired from carrying the load of make up, and crystal ball with a gypsy hat, and eye patch, and grey wig with a staff in hand.

Derek snickered in defeat, "Well, not only is it stupid discussing this in the hall, where people can see us, and eavesdrop, but we should just leave Casey and her date alone."

Edwin looked shocked, "Really? You want us to butt out of Casey's dating life? Are you feeling okay?" he asked, looking concerned.

"Of course I am, why wouldn't I be." He said giving a hardy laugh, and going into his room, laying down on his bed and sighing.

Edwin just looked over at him. "Really?"

"Yes, now get out of my room before I make you." he smirked, not really sounding as serious as he usually did when he said it.

_**A/N: I had really wanted to write about the prank he'd have played. But I realized that Derek is supposed to seem a little grown up.**_

_**Even though the texting part was a little childish, lol. But hey, Derek's a childish guy, and Casey is exactly the opposite.**_

_**Now on with the story!**_!

Later, when eleven twenty came around, Casey had gotten herself beautified, and she saw Derek come down with a bag of open Doritos in hand, smiling at her, "Aw, Casey, don't you look. . .nice. . ." he said in sarcastic of a tone as he could.

Because she did look nice. Very nice. Almost. . . beautiful.

Casey looked surprised, until she realized that Simon was only a little ways away on the ground on top of his blanket looking over at them.

"Oh." she muttered, "Thanks Der."

His lips tightened together to form a line. It looked like he was trying to smile.

"Uh, Derek, you got. . ." she paused, and just sighed, coming over towards him and wiping the Doritos cheese off the side of his mouth.

He felt a little taken back at the softness of her hands touching his face, and he smiled, as she continued to wipe, "Heh, thanks Casey. You can stop now."

They had both stopped, and ended up staring each other in the eyes, almost as if mesmerized by each other.

Then came the doorbell, and they pulled away.

Casey took a deep breath. "Okay, now, how do I really look?"

Derek looked up at her from licking the Doritos cheese off his thumb. "Um, you look . . .okay, I guess."

She looked worried, "Wait, but okay doesn't mean good!"

He chuckled, grabbing another chip from his bag, and tossing it in his mouth, "Wow, what a real Ernestine you are. Figure that one out on your own?"

She growled, "DE-REK! Do I really look just okay?! I need to know!"

His eyes fluttered down to the chip bag, a grin showing up, and he chuckled "You look beautiful, okay! Now go to your date before he leaves you."

Casey felt her heart lighten, and a bit of pink spread on her cheeks. "Wow! Thank you, Der! I'm actually surprised you said such a sweet thing, sure you're feeling okay?" she breathed, and went over, and kissed him on the cheek, and ran over to the door.

He gulped loudly, "Yeah. . .whatever." he sighed breathlessly scratching his neck.

Than saw that Simon was still watching him. "What? I was very nice." he smiled, going over to his baby bro, and picking him up. "I can't believe Nora actually left you on the ground. What an awful mommy, will just have to train you to spit up on her like us Venturi's learned." he said with a smirk and wink.

The baby giggled, and Derek couldn't help but think he was cute.

"Almost as cute as your sister? The trollface." he teased, laughing. And Simon, having absolutely no clue what Derek was saying, just laughed with him.

"Aw, whose the cutest baby in the whole world!" Derek cooed, making silly faces, while holding Simon in his arms.

Than he turned to see Nora watching him, "Worst mommy ever, huh?" she glared.

Derek chuckled nervously, "Of course not! I was just being stupid, you know!"

"Yeah, stupid." Nora replied, "Now give me the baby so I can become a good mother." she states dryly, hands out.

"Hey, but he was hanging out with me, learning who I was." Derek pouted, than smiled.

"Yeah, I know, we don't need another Edwin in this house." she said with a chuckle, but pulling back her arms.

"Yeah, that would be bad for society, so why don't I just keep Edwin away from my baby brother. And with me."

Nora sighed, "Because it would be even worse if he grew up with your pranking habits."

"Wha-? ME, Prank, please. I am so much more mature than that now!" he stated, rocking the baby back and forth.

"Than who dyed Casey's hair purple? Hmm?"

"Edwin." Derek said casually as he kept on rocking the baby.

"EDWIN!" Nora yelled, making Derek cringe. You cringe a lot in a family like this one.

Derek smiled down at Baby Simon, and Nora walked quickly pass him to go deal with Edwin.

"Goochy, goochy goo!" Derek said in a baby voice, as upstairs could be heard of Edwin saying that he didn't do anything, that he was

"I'm Innocent, innocent I tell you!" and Nora giving him a lecture about how we don't put purple dye in our sisters shampoo.

Derek looked up at the ceiling of where the banging was coming from, than back at his brother with a smirk, "See, and they think Casey and I's behavior is effecting you?"

And Simon just smiles back and giggles.

"That's my boy Simon. All you can do with crazy people for your family." He chuckled.

**A/N**: **R&r if you'd like.** **:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Casey smiled at her date, the carnival rides had all been fun so far, but they had barely spoken two words together, besides when he picked her up, and when they got there, "So, how long have you been in town?" she asked, feeling a little awkward to start the conversation as they sat down to eat beside the little pond, with fish, and little duckies swimming around.

The tan, and buff looking gentle man smiled, his dimples showing, and his green eyes smiling also . "Oh, only for a few weeks. But I've lived here until I graduated from high school."

Casey nodded, "Oh, wow, so you lived here before you went to college? I didn't know that! I wonder if we went to the same school?" she said eyes lighting.

Her date, Ted, grinned, "Yeah, maybe! Which high school did you attend?"

She leaned towards him looking happy to be able to lead their conversation some where.

A little while later it was quite again, and when he did talk, it was about his ex, or whatever stupid things she had liked. This date was slowly ticking and would soon bomb. Casey felt herself grow a bit compassionate, knowing how hard it was for her to move on. She was, in fact, still doing so. But even though the blonde haired man sitting next to her was cute, they didn't have a thing in common, except that they had both recently broken up with their boyfriend/girlfriend.

Casey sighed, and tried her best to smile over at Ted, but in her heart she knew it wasn't going anywhere. He was talking about the good cheese they had here, and its history, when Casey interrupted, "Um, I'm sorry. Your cheese story is so intriguing, but, I, um, need to use the rest rooms for a minute! I'll be back soon, so just stay there, right. . .there!" she said, hand in his face, as she got up with a sympathetic smile, trying to act casual about it.

Which she had never been good at, she was always such a drama queen, she didn't know how to act normal. It was not in Casey to act such a way.

She walked into a small stall, and pulled out her cell phone in her purse. She paused for a moment, wondering if she should call him, since he would be the only one devious enough to get her out of this, she hate the word, "boring" mess!

But however, he would probably brag about how he saved her, and she'd owe him one for waking him up.

She dialed his number, breathing in and out in and-. And than plugged her nose, "Oh my gosh, what is that smell?!" she exclaimed, toilet paper rolled up in her hands so she didn't touch any of the handles, and even set her coat on top of the closed toilet seat, sitting down on it.

"Hello, Derek the awesome residence. What can I do you for? And it will coast you something if I do it, unless you're single, cute and-." said the calm, cool voice of the one, and only Derek Venturi.

She cut him off before he could finish, "Derek, it's Casey! I need your help!"

"Oh, hey keener. And why, might I ask out of curiosity, would I help you?" Derek demanded, throwing a blue ball up and down, than threw it at something that crashed. "Winner! Ha ha, thank you, thank you."

"Because I'm your step sister, and as family we have to help each other out, so please come help me, Der-ek!" she said, trying not to sound frustrated, "And, wait, what was that noise."

He smirked, holding the phone closer to him, "None of your business. And you're gonna have to think of something better than the 'We're family!' act, Casey. Cause that simply won't cut it, Princess."

"DER-EK!" Casey growled, than sighed, feeling defeated, "Fine, name your price."

"Take me to the fancy movie theater, and I'll tell you what I want." he said, sly look showing up on his face. A couple of kids ran past him screaming, and he smiled watching their parents try to keep control of them, just like his dad had when he was younger.

"Derek, are you, . . . here at the carnival?!" Casey asked heatedly, standing up suddenly, eyes wide.

"You can bet your keener heart I am. Now, do we have a deal?" he asked, smirking, leaning against a game stand, knowing already her reply. He snickered when she groaned and said, "Deal!"

"So what's your plan?" she asked, biting her finger nails nervously, "I want you to do it to where he won't get his feelings hurt, okay Der-ek, do you understand me?!"

Derek sighed, and nodded, "unfortunately I told Edwin not to bring the stuff. So I'll just have to improvise. Where are you guys now?"

Casey reached for the stall door, "I don't kno- Oh my word! DER-EK, the doors stuck! I'm locked in a stinky smelly bathroom door, in a stall that is so claustrophobia it's not even funny!"

He slapped his forehead, gosh she could be so dumb sometimes, "I'm coming Casey, just calm down! I'm pretty sure there is only two restroom areas on each sides of the carnival, just breathe in. Than out. In than out. Got it?"

Casey tried to obey, "Ah, the smell in here is so overbearing, it's revolting! Please Derek, I know you like to leave me in these situations, but if you do not help me, I am going to panic and probably black out!"

"Just keep your panties on." Derek says rolling his eyes, coming towards a restroom area, and awkwardly steps into where some girls are preparing themselves in th mirror, "Casey, you in here?" he croaked, the woman looking over at him.

Silence, and he backed away slowly, chuckling nervously, "Obviously not. Thank you ladies for not attacking me."

He put his cell back to his ear, "Casey, You really owe me big time!"

"I know, I know! This is my worse nightmare though, and if my worst nightmare wasn't bigger than my pride, I probably wouldn't even think of asking you to literally save me in the first place!" she moaned, feeling herself get dizzy.

"Okay, okay. Just stay calm, I'm coming for you, no need to worry." he said, realizing that Casey never was this scared, even in life risking situations she would argue with him, so it was very serious.

"Go-good! T-thank you." she said shakily, hating that he was the one keeping her calm.

"No way you can climb out? Right?" he asked.

She looked up as the walls went straight up to the ceiling, "N-no, and the bottom is the same."

Derek's eyebrows went up, as he was coming closer to another restroom, "Really, sounds like your more in a closet than a stall." he chuckled, trying to calm her , "Closet Casey strikes again."

"Derek, just shut up and find me. I think I'm going to pass out soon." she says weakly, rubbing her neck, and biting her lip. "And I don't hear anyone coming in. I hope no one locked the bathroom door!" she said, feeling her eyes starting to form with tears, "I'm being such a big baby, aren't I?" she asked softly, leaning herself against the stall wall, trying to breathe, and shakily wiping away a big tear on her cheek.

"Yeah, you are, because you're absolutely going to be okay. I am here, so there isn't any need to worry, huh?"

She chuckled, trying to breathe steadily, "Ha, I think that is more than enough a reason for me to worry, Der."

She heard him laugh softly.

But not from the phone, "Hey Princess, you in here?" he asked, knocking.

"Derek, thank the Lord!" she said, starting to ball.

"Oh, come on, you're fine. Stop crying you drama queen. Steve here is coming to get you out with his handy man tools, so sit tight sis. Once you're back with me, you'll probably want to be stuck back in there anyways." he says, leaning against another stall, smiling as Steve did his magic, and a couple of minutes later Casey was safely out.

Casey hugged old man Steve, and then body slammed Derek into a huge hug. They got her outside where she could breathe nice and deeply.

"Thanks again, Steve! You are really a handy man with magic hands! Good work!" She yelled back, giving him a thumbs up. Steve, who just walked away, looking a little annoyed, and scared.

Derek shook his head, turning away from her. "Later Case."

"Hey, wait, where are you going?" she asked, grabbing him by the shirt, "Aren't you going to help m-"

she paused at him pointing towards her date, who was thoroughly making out with a brunette.

Casey panicked as she saw Ted looking over at her once they we're done. Than she felt mad. "Ugh, who does this guy think he is! " and was about to walk over there.

Derek saw all this, and groaned. As much as he would like to see Casey make a fool of herself, he wanted to see Teddy boy make an even bigger fool of himself, so he grabbed Casey in one swift movement, and turned her towards himself.

Her eyes widened a bit, "Der-ek, what are you doing?!" she whimpered, but her face turned into curiosity once he replied with, "You owe me big time." he mumbled stiffly, with a fake grin on his face as he pulled her in by grabbing her arms, and pulling her towards himself, his face looked rather pained as he leaned down, and kissed her gingerly.

Her eyes widened.

There they stood, Derek's mouth on Casey's. She stood frozen, not believing this was actually happening with Derek. . .She thought about pushing him away, mostly cause she figured she'd be disgusted and angry.

But she wasn't, instead she did the exact opposite of what she, and everyone else thought she would do.

She slowly closed her eyes, and kissed back him back, her heart was beating out of her chest, and she moaned softly, her hands in his hair.

Derek opened his eyes a bit to just look at her, than closed them once he felt her response of lightly pulling her hands to lay gently on him chest, and he put his hands on the side of her face, kissing her back with matching passion. They pulled away breathlessly.

He was lost in her, and he wanted to stay that way as he tilted his forehead against hers, and breathed her in, hands resting on the sides of her arms. Man, he was losing it. . . over Casey? Of all the people, Trollfaced angel! They than pulled away quickly.

She was trying hard to focus, as she met his gaze, but he looked away, scratching his neck. Her heart was still going wild, " Why did you do that, Derek?" she asked, swallowing, eyes widened.

He looked around her, then back towards her, "Because, I knew you were going to mess up, and embarrass yourself." he stated, trying to sound bored, but ended up sounding more husky.

He shrugged his shoulders, and put an arm sweetly around her, "And, well, no matter how much I want you to embarrass yourself because I would just enjoy it immensely. I'd rather this guy get embarrassed instead." he breathed, chuckling, "He's coming over. This is the plan! I've been your boyfriend for over two years now, and we broke up a week ago. I came back to find you with this guy, got you alone, and talked to you. Now we're back together, got it." he said, looking at her with wit still at his side. She, on the other hand felt a little speechless, which was a new one for her. She glared at him though anyways, "What do you mean embarrass myself?! I would not have embarrassed myself!"

He laughed at that one, "Oh Case. Yes. Yes, you would have."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever Derek. I don't get how this embarrasses him?" she muttered, turning with Derek to see Ted coming their way, with the girl right behind him.

"Heh, heh. You will, you will." he said, looking at her, and kissing her cheek, "Just play along." she blushed. "And stop kissing me!" He chuckled evilly in her ear, nudging his nose against her cheek, "Don't deny it, you know you loved it, Princess."

Ted was next to them before she could say anything snarky back to cover up her flushed face.

He seemed a little worried, "What is this? Why were you and this guy kissing?"

The girl behind Ted observed closely.

Derek just sighed, "Would you like me to tell him, honey buns?" he drawled, winking at her with smirk on his face.

She gave him a death stare only she and him could see, "Of course not, my sweet cheeks." she replied, slapping him hard on his bottom.

"Well, okay than. Trollface." he said through his teeth, as he squirmed, still smiling stiffly.

"Thanks sugar plumb!" she teased, taping his nose. He gave her a small smile.

She turned to Ted, "This is my. . .boyfriend, um. . .Billy!" she exclaimed, trying not to look like she had a bitter taste in her mouth as she nodded, holding on to Derek's arm.

He looked over at her with a 'What?' popping up on his features, "Billy, really?!" he muttered towards her, sending her a look.

"What, that's not your name or something?" Ted asked, looking back and forth between them.

Derek slowly turned back towards him, "Of course it is, Teddy, of course it is. You'd just think she'd come up with something a little more creative than the name. . .which is obviously my name of course. . ." he smirked, feeling annoyed, "Billy. . .Thomas that is." he said, pinching Casey secretively. "Mm!" she jumped, looking surprised, looking at him for a split second offended

"Yeah, that's 'Mr. Bill' for you." she laughed, hitting him in the gut, knowing he'd had nightmares before of Mister Bill when Derek was a kid, thinking he'd turn into the plato character, and get squished by big feet.

"Oof. Y-yep, just like little Miss McDonald's over her. E-I-E-I Oh. With a quack, quack here, and a quack, quack there." he said smoothly back, "Which reminds me when we leave here, I think we should both get a big mac and fries since it's so much cheaper." he winked, knowing it had bugged her since she was a younger child to be made fun of for her last name."

"Haha, Billy, always the kidder." she said, hitting him once more in the gut.

"Oof, hmm." he said, knowing that it was time to shut up, and just put on a smile.

Ted looked at both of them, eyebrows raised, "When did you get a boyfriend?"

Casey smiled up at Derek, and patted his arm, "You see, Billy and I, we've been dating for about. . .well, two years. We broke up just a few days ago-"

Derek nodded, "It was actually a week ago, but who's counting." he sighed dramatically, smirking at her. "And really, I guess she was just scared of committing to me. Poor uncommitted Casey."

Casey resisted the urge to roll her eyes, "Um, yeah, actually, about a week ago. And just tonight we got back together again, since I forgave him and all. . ."

Derek glared over at her, "Not how the story goes. . ." he whispered.

"Really?!" Casey asked, trying to act as if she was ready to cry. "What about the other girls, the lies. . .Trust issues and all. . ."

Derek nodded, as if trying not to break fake down himself. "You're right! I should trust you when you say you aren't hooking up with girls. And when you say you didn't lie about watching me from my window at nights. . .I mean at first it really just freaked me out. But when I figured out that you had a little mental illness, I knew that I shouldn't give up on you just yet, and try to encourage you to take your medicine." Derek sighed deeply, and shakily grabbing her arm, and dramatically hugging her, "And than when I figured out you started to take those pills again. . .I was so proud, even if you had told me about those voices, I am so very happy you didn't listen to them. . ." Casey couldn't believe the evil genius! OH she was going to kill him! 'But than again, this might be the exact thing that gets him to dump me. . .not bad, Der. . .Not good, and a little over board, but not bad.' She thought to herself, grinning.

Derek looked down at her, "Oh no Case, don't tell me the voices are back already?! Don't listen to 'em, just ignore them." he said calmly, putting an arm around my shoulder, and winked.

'The ingenious Jerk!'

"No, Der- I mean Billy. I'm great!"

"But why did Casey ask me out to begin with if she could already get back together with you?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

Derek moved closer to Ted, "You see Teddy, Casey was using you to get me jealous. And when she called to say how the date was sort of, well, bombing! What else could I do but step in, and see her. Make sure she was okay. . ."

Ted looked at Casey, "Is that true?" he asked, looking concerned.

Casey was feeling a little ashamed of the big lie. "Yes. . ."

Ted looked back at the girl he was with, the girl sighed, coming towards them. "Hey, Ted, sorry I can't stay. This all seems a bit yawn worthy. When you called to say you were waiting for a girl who was really into you, I didn't believe it. But really, I guess I was wrong for coming down here, later."

He looked back at the girl longingly, "Wait, Tessa! Let's just talk about this."

"Wait, so you were just using me?!" Casey asked, grabbing Ted's arm.

Teddy, shrugged her off, "Yeah, but just remember you did the same, so please. . .please don't hurt me!" he said nervously.

Casey felt bad all of a sudden, "Look. . .Ted, it's not true I'm not really on meds. Derek just said that so you would feel bad, and a little scared. . .I'm sorry for lying to you, I just didn't feel a connection. . .I'm so sorry! And I hope you'll forgive me."

Ted looked at her like she was insane. "Derek, um. . .yeah, okay, well tell Derek it's okay. . .and I totally forgive you, heh heh." he said nervously, and quickly went over to Derek, "Billy, you might want make sure shes taking those pills." he said with a look.

"It was nice to meet you Casey. . .Billy, not so much. . ." he muttered, walking away, trying to catch up to the girl named Tessa.

Derek shook his head, watching him leave, "What a wimp, bet you're glad you didn't go out with him on a second date, huh, seems like a prick?"

He looked over at Casey. Tears had started to form in her eyes, "Hey now, you know I don't know how to handle you when you cry. . . which we both know is scary for us both." he said, trying to get her to stop. "Are you sure you popped your pills?" he teased, as she glared over at him, than smiled, "Shut up, Derek!"

She went over to him, wrapping her arms around him, she cried into his shirt.

He knew this was time he held her, and let her cry. She was probably thinking of that waiter tool anyways.

Once she let go, she looked a little embarrassed, walking away quickly from him, "Thanks." she said to him simply. Their eyes met, and Derek just gave a sympathetic grin, "Yeah, yeah. Lets get home Caseynova." he teased, getting in his prince car, and letting her climb over him.

She paused midway, as he put his hand to her waist, her white shirt climbing up a little by his hand, he didn't think how it looked.

"I got you." he mumbled.

She smiled, "Thanks."

Than she was in the passenger's seat, and they were heading down the road out of the carnival.

Casey looked over at him, "Hey, even though you're rude, and very inappropriate diss of my last name was aggravating, why don't we stop there to get something to eat. . .I really do feel like a grilled chicken sandwich." she sighed, hand in hair, looking over at him as she leaned her elbow against the window.

He chuckled, eying her teasingly "You thought I was joking?"

She snickered, "Yeah, well I do know I hated when the kids teased me, thanks for the reminder by the way!" she hissed, glaring at him. "And the whole "I'm on meds!" act, really? Was that necessary?"

He huffed, "Not my fault, you were the one that brought it on." he said, eyes on the road. "And maybe you do need meds. It would make a lot more sense for such. . . sensitivity." he smirked.

She glared "Shut up Derek!" than paused "And how did I manage to 'start it' as you so well put?" she asked in defense.

"You called me Billy, Case, you know about those nightmares that Edwin told you about. Who knew Casey McDonald had it in her to be cruel. Must say I am a little proud."

"Ugh, please! I didn't mean to say Billy on purpose, like you would have! It just slipped out as the first name I thought of."

He smiled, "Ah Case, you don't even notice you are secretly trying to destroy me like I do to you. I feel, in a way, responsible for you now."

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever, Derek, just keep driving."

He smiled, and took his hands off the steering wheel. "Nah." he said, leaning back, arms behind his head.

"DER-EK!" Casey shouted, grabbing the wheel, "Are you insane?!"

"Yes, sis, yes I am." he replied coolly, "But you on the other hand are even more insane if you actually think I was going to drive like this the whole time." he said, placing his hands back on the wheel.

His hands on top of hers. She glares at him, "How was I suppose to know. I could see you risk my life for a win!" she growled.

He rolled his eyes, "Hmm, you have a good point there. But not a true one. Now maybe you can move your hands so I can drive safer." he asked, eyes pointing towards hers.

"I can't move them unless you move your own." she said, calming herself down, and looking at the hands on top of her own.

He just cracked his 'Derek' grin, "Well, I should have both hands on the steering wheel at all times for safety, and all that keener stuff you talk about." he mused.

"Fine." Casey said, not admitting that she didn't mind his hands covering hers so gently. "But it is really dangerous."

"Ugh, So?" Derek said simply, but if he had to be truthful, he didn't want to let go either, because for some reason he felt when his hand went over hers, that everything that has ever happened to him in his life, good or not, became better just by holding her hand. He quickly shook the thought away though as he threw one hand away from the steering wheel than the next.

"Der-ek! I am not some piece of trash you can throw around in your car!" she screeched. "But not so surprised by the last four years!"

He nodded, "Yeah, whatever." that was better. Now he could avoid the emotional feelings that were filling him. How girly!

"So, what movie are we going too?" he asked, looking over at her for a split second.

"Who said I'd take you?!" she spat, as they pulled through the drive though, and ordered their meals, than Derek replied.

"Uh, you promised when I saved your life from the porta potty from hell. . ." he said in a serious tone, "Now, which movie, and please tell me it's not a chick flick."

She sighed, "No, it's Iron man. I would have much preferred something classic, romantic, and moving me to tears! But this should be fine, I've never seen Iron man before. . ."

"Iron man! Iron man 3?!" he asked, looking impressed, eating his big Mac, and fries as he drove down the city roads "Good tickets." he proclaimed. She cringed at the way he pigged out on his food.

"Ew. . .,Yeah, of which I only have one." She said, holding it up, than quickly back in her pocket before he could reach it.

"Oh, come on! You didn't even know it was the third one! Why should you get to go!"

She smiled, "Well, I did promise you that I would treat you. . .Okay, what the hay, I'll buy you a ticket!" she said excitedly.

Derek fist pumped, "AHhaha! Casey, you are the greatest girl in the world! I love ya!" he shouted, than paused, and looked at her, eyes wide, "And you will tell no one that I said that, understood?!"

She rolled her eyes "Yes Derek, I understand. Now try and stop spitting your food in my face, please."

"Oh, and never say what they hay again, thanks." He muttered, belching.

She cringed, "Gross!"

"I guess your not as bad as you seem. . .Trollface" he said, the kindness of his voice. And the insult, shocking her. "DER-EK!"

"CAS-EY!" he mocked, winking at her.

"Wow, you are such a jerk!"

"Nah, I'm your prince for today as we gaze into the stars!" he said, "My princess." he teased, making a mocking little bow, and eyes squinting.

She blushed, "Derek, don't say that, how mean! You read my journal didn't you?!"

"You're still such a keener." he mumbled before turning into the "Fancy" movie theater.

"Wow, it's like a beautiful Russian castle that I read about in-!" she said, but shortly getting cut off by Derek, who was already not wanting to hear a history lesson early in the afternoon!

"You know we could sell your ticket and get a decent price on them, enough for the movies, and candy, and popcorn, and drinks. We could probably even get dinner afterwords." he persuaded, also not wanting to go into such a fancy place that made him feel so uncomfortable before he was even inside.

Casey couldn't believe she might actually be dis-agreeing with Derek, but went along with it anyways. She was too tired to fight how it was wrong.

When they got in, they saw a couple of standing in line, "Are you sure you don't have any other tickets available for 1:20 to Iron man 3?" the woman asked, holding her eight year old sons hand, and her husband nodded along.

Casey looked over at them knowing her ticket was for the showing at 1:20, than she looked at Derek, who saw her look, and who groaned, "Fin-e!" He said, "But I had no part in this!" he replied, standing over by the wall and leaning.

She walked over to the couple, and their son, who had a cap on his head like Iron man. The family did not look rich, the had on very ordinary clothes, which might have been their best. "Um excuse me?" Casey said, tapping the mothers shoulder. She turned, and there seemed to be tears in her eyes.

'Whoa, it's a little much to be crying over a movie isn't it?' she thought, but handed her ticket to her anyways, smiling. "My friend and I don't have the same showing for the movie, so I decided to buy one for the same as each others. We were just wondering if your son would like our ticket instead?"

The mother looked at her , and back towards Derek, and then her again, "Ar-are you serious?" her face shone with hope.

Casey nodded, "Yes, we really can't use it unless we're together, so here." she said smiling, and handing it to the very small boy. He looked up at her, and smiled, "Thank you so much!" he yelled, grabbing it and hugging her.

She was surprised, "You're welcome!" she said, feeling good about the deed she had done.

The little boy let her go, and ran over towards Derek, "Thank you for letting me have your girlfriends ticket! She is awesome!"

Derek couldn't help but smile, "You know what bud, don't tell her that I told you this, but she is." he said with a wink, leaning down to come eye to eye with the boy, "And I have a feeling she knew you deserved it." he said, as the boy jumped in his arms for a hug.

"Bruce, don't hug people you don't know unless they give you permission, okay?" his mother said quickly coming over, and taking his hand with a small smile, "I'm very sorry! We really appreciated this though, and I know he is very thankful!" she said, tears shedding some more.

"Uh, yeah, hey Case! Why don't you take this one, you know I'm not good with tears. . ." he smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry, Derek is just like this sometimes. And of course, we're happy to help little Bruce!" she said, glaring at Derek, and then smiling, and putting her hand down on Bruce's arm , and rubbing his shoulder. "Thank you for being a little gentle man!"

He smiled at her, "Thank you too! You are really pretty!" he said, his eyes lighting up at her.

"Aw, that is so sweet, thank you." she said, hand over heart in the typical Casey way.

This had to be one of the most strangest, nicest days for her.

"Look, we want to pay you for this ticket! How much?!" the father said with tears trickling down his face.

"Fifty bucks should do it!" Derek said, smirking in his business like manner.

Casey hit him in the arm,"Der-ek!" she hissed, giving him a glare, than turning back towards the parents and child with a grin, "We don't want anything for it but to know you guys enjoyed yourselves. Please, just knowing we could help is enough!" Casey said.

The parents looked at each other, than back at her, "Thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to us." the dad said.

The little boy giggled, "She's an angle, daddy!" he said, little blue eyes staring sweetly at her. She felt herself smile back. What a sweet child!

When they finally parted their ways, Derek sighed, "What were you thinking?!"

She shrugged. "I was thinking how the little boy deserved to go see it more than I. And just that I wanted to help."

"See what happens when I take you with me somewhere! You always end up doing the right thing."

She looked surprised, "Aw, Derek, how sweet! That's such a nice complement!"

He looked confused as he got in his car, sticking his head out, "Whoa, okay. First of all, didn't mean that in the nice way-."

"Yeah, what else of a way than?" she asked, climbing in around him.

"The pathetic one." he snickered, seeing her stumble a little towards her seat.

"What?! That is not true. Being a good person is not pathetic, it actually takes a lot of courage I'll have you know! No wonder you aren't one."

He rolled his eyes, "Now you and I both know the only reason most people, including yourself, like to be nice, and save others is just to gloat in the glory of it all. Making yourselves feel better about the loser you really are. At least I don't act like I'm a saint, cause I know I'm not."

She laughed, and he looked over at her. "So sorry. It's just when you said, yourself and saint, in the same sentence. It was just really funny."

"Ha ha. Yeah, really funny, Case." Derek sighed at her awful come back, silently wishing she'd of at least told him he wasn't that bad of a guy.

Which was weird since he had always hated that. . .

Wait, no. Scratch that. He had always hated when she said "You're a great brother." Which she has never said, of course. And which he is hoping she never, ever, ever does.

He shudders at the thought as they drive down the road. She looks over at him, "What? Are you okay?"

He smiles, eyes not lying though, "Yep, totally."

She smiles back, and looks down at her text books, biting her nail as she focuses.

He glances at her, "Please tell me that is not homework? I thought we talked about this!"

She sighed, "No, Derek, you talked about it, than completely ignored what I was saying while trying to make as much sound by the blending machine so you could not hear me. I like studying, and nothing is wrong with that!" she said in defense.

He snorted, "Uh, yes actually, everything is wrong with that."

"Ugh." she growled, knowing she wouldn't be able to concentrate with him jabbing her, "Just keep your eyes on the-DEREK! Watch out!"

He turned his eyes back to the road, gasped, than quickly stepped on the brake.

Both of them cringing at the bump, and scrapping they felt and heard. Their airbags, proving they still worked, smacked them both in the face and slowly deflating afterwards.

"DER-EK! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" she yelled after a few moments of silent shock.

He looked over at her, wide-eyed, mouth dropped open, "I-I think I just butchered the prince?!" he gulped.

"Uh, you think?!" she snapped, trying to open the door on her side, and failing. "Wait, are you okay? You aren't hurt anywhere are you?!" she asked, checking his arms, neck, and finally seeing a cut on his forehead, "You just have a cut, that's good!" she said in a sigh of relieve, getting a handkerchief out of her bag, and peroxide and band-aid. She poured the peroxide onto the handkerchief, and pressed it against his head, "Ow! Don't you think this is a bit ridiculous, Case? I really should go talk to the people who I just crashed into, and see if they are fine, give them my information and all that." he stated, looking down at her, brown eyes softly gazing into her face.

"The one time you have to actually sound right!" she hissed, but the worried look didn't go away from her features as she pulled the band-aid apart and put it on his forehead.

"Yeah, it's also a little weird that you have all this first aid crap. . .Paranoid much?"

"Look at what I am doing right now! Does that say paranoia?" she asks sternly, rubbing her neck. "I don't think so!"

He looked at her, the concern in his eyes, "Case, you okay?" he asked, rubbing her arm.

She nodded, tears showing up in her eyes.

He smirked, "You are such a cry baby. "

She gently hit his arm. "You really worried me, Derek, I thought you were seriously hurt at first!. . ."

She was sitting her legs between his seat, hoping the bleeding would stopped, "We should probably check outside." he whispered, hand on her waist, their eyes locked together, she felt her stomach flip-flop.

She looked down, "Yeah, I'll talk to them, you just sit here and call George!" she said, starting to climb over him towards the working door.

He chuckled, "I can walk and operate just fine, Spacy. So you call my dad. I'm going to check on the people out there and apologize."

Casey felt like arguing that she knew what to do, and say better than he. But she held her tongue, and nodded, taking out her cell, and dialing Georges phone number.

"Thank you, Princess. Sorry for scaring you." he murmured, opening his door, and stepping out.

She felt a tear shed down her cheek, "Der-ek!" she shouted quickly, phone still against her ear. He looked back down at her. "Hm?" he asked kindly, and a little shaken.

She didn't act on reason, just on feeling as she reached over, put her hand on the side of his face and kissed him softly, "It'll be okay." she shivered, pulling away, feeling herself become flushed.

He stared at her, than nodded, cracking a grin "Yeah, it will be you drama queen." but he swiftly grabbed her back, and kissed her longingly. "That is just something I did to calm the nerves. . ." he stated quickly, than he left to talk to the older looking man in khakis, and a green tee-shirt who just getting out of him car.

**Later on. . .**

George had picked them up. And Casey and Derek hadn't said a word to each other.

It was a bit awkward as George asked them why Derek had been so distracted.

"Uh,. . .Casey and her studying. I mean who studies this much during break!" he sighed, looking out the window as they drove down the neighborhood.

"So you ruined the Prince because Casey was distracting you?" he asked, looking shocked.

Derek paused, than put his head back, "I know, it was stupid."

"You're darn right it was stupid!" His dad stated, "Cause now I have to pay for the insurance on the Prince! Your mother is going to kill me!"

"Technically not my mother." Derek smirked, and got a glare from George. "But I will tell Nora sorry, okay. I am sorry! I will next time not take Casey anywhere with me in the future since it's obvious she's a bad omen."

"Hey! That's not fair! You were just as, if not more, involved in this like me!" she voiced, passing him a look of 'Shut up now, or I kick your butt later'.

Which meant complaining in his ear for an hour a half or maybe even two.

"What, we cannot hide the truth about it dad. Casey has either been marked as a cursed child. Or she's just my bad luck charm."

"Derek!" Casey said, hitting his arm, "I am not, if anything that would be you!"

"No, it's defiantly you." he said simply, crossing his arms, and relaxing.

"And explain to me how that would be?!"

He shrugged his shoulders, "Just is."

"UGH! I can't stand you!" She replied, crossing her arms in a more moody way.

"Now, now! Knock it off you two!" George said trying to calm down the storm between the two.

"Yeah, didn't seem like it when you kissed me." he bit back.

Her eyes went bugged, not believing he'd just said that in front of his dad. "D-Der-ek!"

George looked just as stunned, "WHAT?!"

Derek smirked, "Just kidding."

George stared at him, "Don't do that to me! Ha, ha, I thought you were serious!" George said laughing, and hitting him in the stomach playfully like a father does with a son.

"Mm, Yeah, sorry. It was actually our second kiss I should say where she didn't seem to mind it." He laughed.

The car stopped to a halt. And George turned his head towards Derek's. "What?"

And there is Derek, just leaning his arms back. And Casey, mouth opened wide in shock.

"The third one was really all me though." he chuckled, "Night." he said, leaning the passenger seat back and putting his sunglasses on.

George just sat there, looking defeated, "Um, what?!" he asked at a stop sign.

"DER-EK!" Casey yelled.

And Derek just smiled. "Great. Just wonderfully great."

_A/N: Sorry it took so long, lol, I have never been really good at getting Casey down, but I tried my best, and I like how I feel I got her down on here._

_Derek however, natural bad-ish boy is a little easier for me to understand. But only a bit more, lol._

_Hope you enjoy as much as I have written. And now I'm thinking I should probably change my summary on this story since Simon isn't in here much, is he? _

_R&r if you like. And if you like to leave suggestions of what you'd like to see happen, just review or message me. But I'm sure you already read/saw in your mind most of it already, huh? ;)_

_LOL, that is where my Derek side kicks though. Good day to you ladies and gents, and you other beautiful people who read this. :)_

_Love ~Justanothergirl~ _

_Over and out. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

George sat silently, eyes still frozen on his sons, "What?" he asked, gaping.

Derek was now getting a little nervous, "Huh, dad, we've been sitting here for over an hour now. Don't you think you should actually get moving?"

George gave him a stern look, "Derek, what did you do?"

Derek groaned, "Who said it was all me?"

George looked back at Casey.

She looked down embarrassed.

George paused and a couple of minutes later he looked back and forth between them, "Well, I suppose it's was bound to happen sooner or later the way you two are with each other. Nora always said this was gonna to happen, should have listened to her."

Derek and Casey gave each other a look, than turned back to his dad who had started the car, and started to drive, "What?!" they both asked in shock.

George sighed, "Ah, it's nothing, Nora and I just bet on if you guys would start developing feelings for each other after a while. I guess Nora gets eighty bucks. Man! And I really wanted to win too!" George whined, "Couldn't you two have waited till we're old to tell us!"

"Wait, first of all, dad, you're both already old!" Derek said the way only Derek could, and turned sideways, look at his dad "And second, what feelings are you talking about? I do not have "Feelings!" Derek said with finger quote to help him.

"Yeah, Derek was just nervous, kissing girls must be the only thing that keeps him calm." Casey said, making any excuse to avoid this conversation. "He can't help it, he's just a natural player at heart." she added, Derek nodding back in agreement. "Yeah, that's right!" Derek agreed, "And Casey's just an attention freak, she couldn't help it. It's just who she is!"

"Hey!" Casey hissed.

"You started it." Derek replied, looking back at her.

George glanced at them, "Wait, you guys are in denial?! That is great, just keep it that way till Nora croaks, okay?!"

Derek laughed, and Casey looked appalled, "Hey! Don't talk about my mom that way!"

"Oh, sorry Casey." he said, but then winked at his son, Derek patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry dad, I'm not in denial. If I was, I would treat Casey like cra-." he paused,thinking about how he alway treated Casey like crap. "I'm not in denial!" he said quickly in determination, turning to face the car window, crossing his arms stubbornly.

Casey rolled her eyes, "Of course we're not! Today has just been an emotional day today, and we've only been around each other all day, and than got in an accident, I mean it's very common to think you like someone in those kind of situations."

Derek glanced at her, than looked back at his dad, "That just proves I am not in denial."

"Oh you mean my great explanation?"

He gave her a once over, "No, haha, I meant you just being yourself. I'd have to be crazy." He snorted casually.

"Ugh! You know, it's true. The normal oblivious you is defiantly not my type."

"Yeah, your type are douches who dump you before they even start to date you, or just end up cheating on you." Derek chuckled, knowing he'd gone too far.

"Yeah, well at least I try to find a committed relationship, unlike yourself."

"Which is exactly why you aren't my type."

"Same goes for you too buster. I could never be interested in a little boy."

They both went quite, angry at one another.

George chuckled, "Okay, that is great, just keep believing all that till Nora drops, k?"

"George!" Casey seethed, offence shown on her face.

"Heh heh, sorry." He said with a look of guilt of getting caught.

"What are you sorry for, dad? It's obvious my dad is going to go first anyways Casey, just let him have his fun before he drops like a fly first." Derek cut in, looking back at her with a wink.

She couldn't help the smile coming up on her face, but then remembered she was supposed to be mad.

"Hey! Who says I'm going first?!" He asked, looking offended.

"The way you eat hot dogs, chips, cheesyfries and a coke, all in one, for lunch each day, is who says." Casey replied, and Derek nodded.

"But don't worry, Dad, at least you'll die happy." he smirked, patting his dads arm.

"Yeah, thanks for that Derek." He said sarcastically, pulling into the drive way.

"You're welcome." Derek nodded undoing his seatbelt that he was made to wear, even after he commented how uncomfortable it was.

"Finally free!" he sighed, getting out and stretching.

Nora came rushing out the front door towards them all, "Oh my gosh! Are you guys okay?!" She asked grabbing Derek, and checking him over, than going over to Casey and doing the same. Once she could see they were fine she had to ask, "What happened that you guys ended up in a crash?!"

"Nora, Nora, Nora. We are fine! Stop worrying-" Derek was saying, till Nora cut him off,

"I know you're both fine," she growled "What I want to know is how, Derek?" she demanded firmly.

Derek paused, trying to think of a different truthful answer than "Casey.".

"Nope can't think of any excuse. Casey did it." he shrugged, walking into the house, and leaving the three of them standing there.

"Wha-! Der-ek!" Casey shouted, than saw her mother stare at her. "Casey, would you like to explain?"

Casey sighed, "Mom, it's nothing to concern yourself with, it's okay. I mean we're all adults here, right?!" she asked, smiling nervously, and backing away from the four pair of eyes on her, towards the house.

"Casey distracted Derek by studying, than they started arguing about if studying was stupid or not, and crashed." George answered for Nora after Casey was gone.

Nora looked at him, seeing that he wasn't telling her everything, "What else?"

He paused, scratching his neck, looking away from her, "What else is there? That's all."

"Well, why did they act so weird just now? Usually Derek doesn't try to think of an excuse, and just blames Casey right off, so what else George, tell me, what else?" she smiled knowingly.

He sighed, "Fine, they are starting too. . .too-"

She came closer to her husband, "Too?

"Have feelings. . . for each other" he groaned, "Which is still really weird to me."

Nora grin widened, coming to hug him "Hmm, well, I guess you owe me eighty, huh?"

George laughed, "Nora, it's a little weird for them to like each other, isn't it?"

Nora rolled her eyes. "Oh George, of course it is, but it's not entirely their fault, is it? I mean we did get married and had two teenagers in the same house hold for only four years, it was bound to happen, even if it didn't last."

George cringed, "But I don't know if I like this."

She sighed, "Yeah, well, we love both kids. They are both good kids."

"Ha, Derek, a good kid?" He laughed, "That's a good one, Nora."

"What! I'm being serious!" she said, hitting his stomach as they sat on the porch stairs.

"Ow! I know, but it's just. . .Derek, he was a lot like me when I was younger." George said, smiling as if remembering.

"Really? Well that makes sense because Casey is a lot like me when I was younger also. Not that I'm saying we're old." Nora said quickly, knowing how George was still in his own denial of becoming in his 50's.

He rolled his eyes, "Nora, it's okay. I know I'm getting older. But as long as I'm getting older with you beside me I can go through anything." he said, leaning down to kiss her.

"EW! Don't do that!" Marti yelled, coming towards them, "That's just gross." she passed them, and heading off down the side-walk, "Hey, where are you going Marti?" George shouted out to her.

Upstairs Casey could hear George and her mom saying that Marti should stay home till someone could take her to Debby's house.

Casey smiled, and laid back on her bed.

"Hey." Lizzie said walking in without knocking.

"Hey." She said back, sitting up, and smiling over at her sister coming towards her.

"What happened?"

"Derek is what happened." Casey sighed dramatically, frowning.

"How am I not surprised." Lizzie smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed beside Casey.

"Yeah, so, how is life been here so far?" Casey asked, linking her arm with Lizzies.

Lizzie smirked, "Edwin is trying hard to be just like Derek, he's pranking every which way he can. This is that people are so use to it now, it's predictable. And Marti missed both of you so badly she had to sleep next to George and Nora for a while."

"Really? You sure it wasn't just Derek." Casey grinned, not minding if it was, cause Derek and Marti had always had a bond. No one could break their relationship.

"Well, of course, but you know she missed you also."

"Yeah, I know. I have missed you guys also." Casey teased Lizzie, hugging her sideways.

"Thanks sis." she smiled.  
"Didn't really want to admit I missed you!"

"Yeah, I was a lot like that at your age, not liking to say how I was feeling unless I really had too."

"Really? But you're always so push-" Lizze looked sorry for saying that, "Oops, I meant you just seem to speak your mind. . . a lot."

Casey nodded, "Yeah, but maybe you didn't realize that was close to when dad and mom divorced. I thought that maybe if I was more demanding, they would have stayed together, and so instead of not saying what was on my mind, I started to more on afterwards. And that's where Drama queen Casey came in."

Lizzie smiled, and looked down bashfully, "I have always looked up to you in that way. Always able to say what you feel."

Casey was confused, "Lizzie, you might not be a drama queen, but you are not some one who doesn't speak her mind. You are just more relaxed, I wish I was more like that." She sighed.

Lizzie was next to be confused, "What do you mean? You can be calm, it's just when you're around-" she got cut off by loud metal music of Iron Maiden clashing itself from Derek's room to Casey's.

"DEREK!" They both yelled, and Casey went over and pounded on her wall, "Turn it down, Derek!"

But of course he couldn't hear them.

"DER-EK!" Casey yelled, storming into his room.

He glared at her from his desk, "Ca-sey!" he mocked, holding his arm over his chest, hands on shoulders. "Don't just walk in I could have been naked!" He said with a laugh.

She sighed, "Turn down the music please."

"Fine." he smirked, turning it down, "Now leave."

She was surprised by this, "Wait, did you just turn it down without any hint of hesitation to argue, or am I dreaming?"

"Which ever way you feel most pleased to think, do so." Derek replied as he searched through the web.

Casey backed away slowly, "Oh, okay, thanks. . ." this was defiantly strange! "I'll see you later." she said, walking away.

"Yep, and while your going please shut the door behind you on your way out. Thanks." he said, smiling up at her, than back down at his computer.

She froze, than went over towards him, "So, you're in a good mood, huh?"

He flinched a little, than just stared at her. "And your point?"

She shrugged, leaning against the desk, looking at him curiously, "Nothing, I'm just wondering why all of a sudden you're being so. . . not you?"

He snorted. "Casey, I am being myself, you've just never witnessed nice me before. There is a difference ya know." he said, leaning in his chair, and smiling towards her, "Now, bye, bye." he said, getting up and helping her out of his room.

"About that, why did you kiss me after I kissed you?" she asked, getting out of his grip, and turning to face him.

He looked a little frustrated, "Yeah, you know, you should be asking yourself why you kissed me, not me kissing you. So Casey, fess up, why did you kiss me?" he smirked, pointing to himself.

Casey was soon flushed, "Because I was scared, and in the moment, that's all. . ." she said, darting her eyes away from his to his wall.

"Really, cause from my view-point it seemed like more of something you wanted to do. . . and so you did it with the excus of getting to say you were in a, quote, 'Moment'." he teased, but his eyes showed him to be nervous as he leaned closer towards her, hand against the wall close to where she is leaning.

His face changed a little though as he got a little lost in her eyes, and mouth, and a strand of hair carelessly falling against her soft neck .

But he was Derek, so he was boss at covering it up.

She felt uncomfortable as he smirked, "Not going to comment?" he asked, subconsciously lifting his fingers to twirl her strand of loose hair from her pigtail between them.

She saw him quickly move his hands away with a look of surprise, and she looked down embarrassed, "Um, I'm gonna go now, Der, bye." she said, and moved away from him, tucking her hair behind her ear, and gazing over at him, and he stared back. "Night." she whispered, shutting his door.

He waited till he heard she was gone. "Night Casey." he whispered back, hitting his hand against the door, and leaning against it. "Ugh. . .Why did I do that?" he complained, sitting on his chair, and looking back at his computer screen.

"I'm a dead man for sure!" he groaned as he laid his head smack down on the desk.

The computer had held a picture of Casey and him at their parent's wedding, standing next to each other, and looking like they were getting along when actually Casey had been about ready to kill him.

He stared back up at it and a small smile appeared on his face. "What the heck are you trying to do to me you keener trollface?" than he got up, going to get a book-,pardon, I meant a 'comic' book of course.

"Derek, can I come in?" Noar asked from outside his door.

"Uh, yeah, this is your house, not mine." he said, eating something he had forgotten had been there the other day. Don't worry, there was a lid on it.

"Thanks," Nora sighed, coming in and staring at him, "Now Derek-"

"I don't want to talk about it." he interrupted, his mouth full of taco.

Nora looked annoyed, "Derek, do you realize you don't even know what I was going to say?"

"Yeah I do. It's about what my dad told you. Well, think this through. You placed a bet, on your kids.

Now this is something I could see my dad do, but you Nora, to shame!" he said shaking his head slowly, a sly grin showing up on his face.

"Well, I see where you are coming from. But it was more of a thought than a bet. I mean, of course George took it that way, and so I just went along so I could talk to him more about it."

Derek smirked, "Yeah, well you'll be relieved to know that something like that is never gonna happen."

"Hm, really? Cause I heard from a little mouse that you two kissed, more than once."

"Traitor. . ." Derek growled, thinking of the ways he'd get his dad back. He looked over towards her, "And your point is?"

"All I'm saying is maybe you have a little bit of feelings for Casey is all. And personally, I find nothing wrong with that." She smiled, sitting down next to him on his bed all mother like, "I mean, it will take a little getting use to, but not much. George on the other hand maybe a different story. I fine with it as long as you two don't. . .You know. . .do anything. . . at least not when the kids are around. . ." she let the last part out slowly, cringing. "an this is harder to say for me than yo-."

Derek cringed with her, lifting his hands up in defence "Um, yeah, I get it. Now please go away before I hurl from this awfully uncomfortable conversation." he seethed. "And believe me, I am not interested in ***Shudders*** Casey." He sighed, turning around on his bed, laying down, "Now I'm going to take a long well deserved nap. This horrifying conversation is over."

"But. . ." she said, standing up, finger to her chin in hesitation.

"No! No buts! Okay? There are going to be no buts in this conversation! Now please, leave so I can get over this traumatic experience. PLEASE?"

She looked annoyed, and said she was shocked he actually said please. "Fine, but Derek, you can't avoid things, okay?" than she left, but not before saying. "And the only butt is you."

"Wow, you don't sound, just, exactly like your daughter." He looked away from his magazine, and over his shoulder to see if she'd left. "Ha, avoid things? I don't avoid things." he laughed in a denial sort of laughter, getting up, going over to his computer, and shaking his head, "Not at all."

"Not at all." he murmured a day later, looking on his Facebook, which he rarely used. He paused when he saw something that caught his eye.

He felt the shock run through him as he clicked on the local channel report being shared through out his friends.

"This little boy, Bruce Walt, passed away yesterday from cancer which spread before it could be caught. Before he passed though, he got his wish. And even though his family had nothing, Money, food, only a computer, and a non working cell phone. the boy had always been an Iron man fan, and the place he had wanted to go was to the newest Iron man, Iron man 3, in theatres. He wasn't able too, though, the same as the parents. because his parents only got two tickets from a contest they had won, and when they realized it was only those two, the parents begged the theatres manager to allow them to get one more for their boy. But they had been all sold out to the showing of the 1:20 movie, the tickets the parents had won in a contest online. It seemed that only one of them could go with their son, but he had wanted both, saying he knew that his time was near, until, he told us moments before he passed, that his angle came Iron man three through the theatre doors, overheard their conversation, and gave a ticket to a 1:20 Iron man three showing to him that she had. We do not know the name of the woman who gave it, but that her boyfriends name was reported to be Derek. The memorial will be on Friday. Friends of the family, and strangers who even knew the boy, said he was full of laughter and joy and had a good heart, he loved everyone, even those who hurt him, he showed love. The grandparents of the boy will be paying for his funeral arrangements, and they wanted to ask whoever this angle was that she bring her boyfriend, Derek, with her as well, and thank her for her kindness. Please share this with everyone in our state, e-mail, Facebook, twitter, anything to get this angel to see she blessed a beautiful boy with the wishes he'd prayed to God before his passing.-"

Derek saw the parents come on, and paused as he saw they had been sobbing. Silence filled him as he heard screaming. He just sat there, leaned forwards, hands on top of head. "Damn it!" he growled, kicking his desk.

Than he got up, opened his door and saw Lizzie running down stairs in a panic.

"Mom! Something is wrong with Casey!" She yelled.

He opened Casey's half closed-door. "Case?" he asked, peeking in.

He saw her on her bed, face stuffed in her pillow, and he heard a muffled scream, than after that she slowly raised her head and looked over at him, her face wet with tears, her mouth hovering. "Wha-what is it?" she asked, trying to sound calm as she wiped her tears away, and sat up straight.

He scratched his neck, coming over to her, "I heard about. . .um. . .you know."

She shared a knowing look with him, "Yeah. I-I heard just a couple of minutes ago. . .too." she said, her eyes had seemed to lose some of their life in them.

"Casey?! What's wrong?!" Nora asked, running in, and checking Casey over.

Casey rolled her eyes, and smiled softly, wiping another tear away, "N-nothing, I am fine." she said, looking down.

Derek didn't even look at Nora, he just kept his eyes on Casey. "You need me to do something for you, somethin' to drink? Or something to eat?" he asked.

Everyone, and I mean everyone, since the whole family crowded in with them into Casey's room, looked at Derek like he had gone crazy.

"You, do something for. . . Casey. . .?" Edwin asked, eyebrows raised.

Derek looked over at him, and gave him a look, "Yeah, not a big deal, Eddie."

Edwin smiled, he finally got something on him. "I think you need to check Derek over too, Nora, he sounds like he's become. . . sensitive."

"To answer your question," Casey sighed towards Edwin and Derek, Edwin, who Derek glared at, and smacked over the head, "I-I'm fine."

Everyone left after her saying she was "Really fine, it isn't that big a deal." at least five more times.

Everyone passed Derek on their way out. Lizzie glared at him, "Derek, even though you're acting nice, if I hear you were mean to my sister!" She than showed him an example of hitting her fist into her opened hand. Marti tried glaring up at him too, she was still ticked because she had no one take her to her friends house, "Yeah, Smerek!" She said, following Lizzie's example of punching her hand into her fist.

He looked back and forth at both of them , "Ya two done?"

They paused, looked at each other, than back at him and nodded, "Yeah, pretty much." Lizzie replied.

"Good, than buzz off, twerp, and Smarti." He said, and shoving them both out the door, shutting it behind him.

Casey and he stared at one another, Derek still didn't move, wondering if he should say anything or not.

"Everything really okay?" he asked, concern hinting in his voice as he moved a bit closer.

She nodded, "Yeah, everything's fine." but he could tell it was still bugging her as she looked down at her hands, especially since she wasn't talking back. "But It's opened my eyes. . ."

"Well, you know what." he said, sitting beside her on the bed.

"What?" she asked, turning her head away from him.

He groaned inwardly, knowing this cornieness was sure to ruin him if he kept it up any longer. "Well," he said, putting his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"That boy was sweet, and it does open our eyes to realize how hard it had to be for him, and many others. . ." Derek said, as she laid her head on his shoulder. He sighed, seeing she was really hurting. "And the last thing he wanted before he passed. . .well, he got that wish because of you, Case. You made his last wishes come true. And. . .I think that you really were sent to be his angle for a day. And now he is watching over you as we speak happy, healthy, and all that." he said, not really knowing what to say, and clearing his throat as he said it, remembering his dad had said the same thing about his cat, . . .but this was different, and not as heartbreaking as this.

She nodded, sniffling, and looking up at him "Yeah, you're right." she pulled away, and smiled, but the depressed vibe didn't leave the room, and didn't leave her face "Thanks."

He watched her, "So. . .you feel a little better?"

She nodded, "Yeah, sort of. I was just thinking how it would feel if I lost my kid too, you know. It would really, . . .really just suck!" she said slowly, starting to have have fresh tears building up in her eyes, till they trickled down, "It would be the most devastating thing. . .And I had thought it so weird that his mom was crying." she said, leaning forward, hands on head. "I'm such an idiot!" she growled.

Derek gulped, patting her back, he really didn't know what to do, just said what he thought, "Case, . . .You gotta stop beating yourself up, especially when there was nothing you could do about it, okay?" he said, brushing the side of her hair with his hand, and pulling her back into his arms. "It's all okay, it gonna be okay." he said with worry as she sobbed.

"I'm such an awful person. I take so many things for granted. . .I hate myself right now. That little boy didn't deserve to die, and he didn't deserve to have nowhere to sleep at night. And-" she just kept going on and on. Derek felt a little afraid for her, he just kept rocking her back and forth, kissing her forehead, and saying it's alright, everything is alright.

She held onto him for so long, that when she heard her mom knock on the door, she jumped.

"Super time." Nora said, "Please come down and eat something, Casey."

"Yeah, I'll be right down." she replied back, pulling away from Derek.

"You too, Derek." Nora said from Casey's door way once more.

Derek cringed, "Yeah, okay. I'm comin'!"

She smiled, wiping her eyes "How does she know?"

Derek sighed, "Don't you know, Case? Since marrying my father, she has me basically tracked every where I go." he sighed sarcastically. Casey rolled her eyes, smiling "Whatever you say paranoia boy."

"Says the girl who used a first aid kit on my little bitty scar." he joked back, pointing at it, and standing.

"And it helped." she smirked, getting up also, and opening the door for him.

He smirked back, nodding in defeat, "And your crazy paranoia aid kit, hiding in your humongous Zebra purse, helped." he agreed, winking at her as he passed.

She smiled slyly, "See you soon, Drake." she teased, shutting the door in his face.

She knew he hated that, being mistaken for Drake, but he let it slide, knowing how when she closed the door, her heart was still heavy .

"See you soon, Keener." he sighed, putting his hand on her closed-door, than walking away, down stairs for supper.

"So, I hear you were nice to Casey?" Nora said, half way down the steps with Simon in her hands.

He smirked, and leaned towards the baby, giving him and silly look, than back up at Nora, "Well, I knew Simon and yourself were listening at the door, so of course. Obviously, since you did happen to mention Simon hearing us be nice to each other."

Nora gave a nervous laugh, "Me, eavesdrop? Never!"

"Right." Derek said smugly, walking away.

"What, it's-it's true! Right Simon?" she asked her son, who just stared blankly back at her.

She scrunched her nose up, "Yeah, I'm am right. Mommy is always right."

"Even if it's a lie." Derek shouted up as he passed the stair way towards the kitchen. "Now let him make sense of that."

"Right, even if it's a lie." she confessed, with a guilty look, as her baby just stared her down, "Sorry Simon."

He giggled, than sneezed.

The little baby was clueless to the worried tone of his mother, but he did notice the tissue paper coming his way, and decided he should back away and start crying his eyes out since the last time mommy did this it had not be very friendly, it had attacked his nose, and he did not like the sweet flowery sent it left.

Later, during the time everyone had fallen asleep, Derek snuck down to get a bite of the left over sub in the fridge that Casey hadn't eaten because she stayed locked up in her room the whole time during dinner, and after everyone got ready for bed.

He was almost to the end of the steps when he saw the tv was on in the living room.

He walked over to it, and looked at the half eaten sub next to an empty tub of chocolate ice cream, and chocolate chips dipped in peanut butter.

And next to it he saw Casey, drinking a big jug of milk, and staring at the tv.

"Hey, Troll face." he said, and she jumped, looking over at him in surprise, coughing. "Whatcha doing?" he asked, picking up the tub of empty ice cream and throwing through the air into the trash can.

He turned back to her response of nothing. "Well? Care to comment on this thoroughly disturbing sight I happened to unfortunately see?"

She looked down, swallowing the rest of her milk, and wiping the chocolate of her face.

"Midnight snack jerk, what do you think?"

He sighed, "Scoot over, Trollface, cause I'm helping you finish that sub of yours." he grinned, grabbing it before she could protest.

"Live with it, Keener." he said thoroughly eating her sandwich. "Put it on yourself for laying it out in my eye sight."

She nodded, looking back down at her milk that she had sat on the table, "Yeah,. . .whatever Derek." she replied, her voice sounded stranded.

He munched on her food, and glanced over at her, "Look Case, I souly came down here for the sandwich, not to torture you, I swear." he said, taking another big bite.

She looked at him, and started to laugh.

He felt confused. "What?"

"Your face!" she laughed, "You got mustard and mayonnaise all over your face!" she laughed, leaning forward, holding her gut, and grabbing his arm with the other, laughing uncontrollably.

He smirked, "Yeah, well, you should see your face. You could play a zombie on a horror film."

She looked concerned, "What? Really?" she got up, and went over to a mirror, and started laughing again uncontrollably.

He smiled, "Nice to see you haven't lost your sense of humour." he teased.

She came over laughing, and sat next to him, "You're right, I haven't, and I won't! Thanks, Derek."

He chuckled, and looked down, "No problem, Zombie face."

"Derek!" she said, hitting his arm.

She than sighed, "That's Derek for you, huh, no problemo guy. . . and a jerk at the same time!"

He felt her arm accidentally rub up against his, "Right, that's me." he said softly.

All was silent for a long time.

"Thanks. . ." she said softly, eyeing him, than paused. He smiled, "Yeah, well, night."

"Good night, Derek." she said, eye lightened, and smiling brightly as she went in to hug him.

He froze, but quickly unfroze and put his arms around her.

They held on for longer than some might say necessary for a step brother and step sister.

But that's just what they are, "step".

And once they pulled away, Derek cleared his throat, and Casey rubbed her neck, both looking embarrassed.

"Night." they both said again in unison.

Casey left Derek sitting there on the couch.

Once he knew she was gone, he put his hands on head and he groaned. "What am I thinking?! AGH! I need a drink!" he growled, getting up and heading for the fridge, got himself cold water, and chugged it.

Setting it down, he researched the fridge, "Seriously? Why do they not have anything stronger than this sissy beer?" he asked, opening the lime bud light beer, and guzzling. "Hm,. . . not that bad. . ." he shrugged.

The drink was still not helping with the burning feeling he was having in his stomach though. "Maybe I need some Pepto-Bismol?" he wondered sticking his head out of the fridge.

"Nah, no matter how I feel, I am not taking that nasty stuff, maybe just another one of these nice fancy beers." he snorted, picking another one up. "Oh how proper." he mocked, sticking his pinky up, than shut the fridge door, setting himself on the couch, and flipping through channels.

He sighed, hitting himself with the remote gently after not being able to stop thinking about her, "Crap. . ." he moaned. "I need serious help!"

A/N: Sorry this took so long. I'm a busy bee lately. Can't seem to stop myself from buzzing around.

Read and Review if you like. I like reviews, lol, so thank you to, **Guest27**, **Ella1989**, and **G**, thank you! And **G**, whoever you are, . . .I don't really know what to say, but "G!" back to ya. ;) I will tell myself that is a good review,lol! **Ella1989**, you are right, there is a cuteness to couples, than there is a whole other field for Dasey, haha, and Casey is a cry baby, lol, as you can tell! Isn't Derek always awesome?;) And **Guest27**, I sure hope you are right, lol. :)

Haha. Love, Justanothergirl!

P.s.: And thank you to all who put this story on alert, and favourite and even follow! It makes me realize people are reading my story, and want to see what happens as much as I love writing, and seeing what happens too. :) If you are writing something about Dasey, tell me if you want and I'll totally love to check it out. I'm a serious Dasey fan! But if it is anything about the family, I'll read it. ;) And I love the whole family of Casey and Derek's. George and Marti have to be my favourite besides Derek and Casey's characters.

Thanks again for the support, love you guys! Peace out! Justanothergirl. :) 3


	5. Chapter 5

Casey woke up to the sound of soft knocking coming from her door.

She rubbed her eyes, and got out of bed, looking at the clock on her desk. 2.30?!

"Who is it?" she asks quietly, even though she already opened the door.

"It's Derek! Lemme in." He slurred, arm against the door, and head against his arm.

He was obviously drunk.

"Der-ek!" She growled, opening the door all the way, causing him tumble in.

He laughed, "Cas-ey!" he mocked back. "Casey, Casey, Casey."

She leaned down towards him and helped him up.

"It's two thirty in the morning! What are you thinking getting drunk?!" she hissed, looking out her door, making sure no one had heard him fall.

"I was thinking of doing it so I would it have to think about you! Talk about ungrateful." he snorted, than started tipping over. "Shhh!" he said, grabbing her hand, and then started laughing when she did the same thing scornfully.

"Over me?" she started, remembering his word, feeling her heart hammer against her chest. She felt warmth overflow her, as she helped him sit down on her bed. "You said why you did such a idiotic thing as getting drunk was because of me?"

"Yeah, who else." he muttered bitterly, looking up at the ceiling in a dizzy gaze.

"Um, I don't know." She sighed, letting him go, and trying not to overanylaze anything. She had never gotten Derek to be this open with her before. He usually just shrugged her off and told her to mind her own business.

She told him the same many times. But for some reason things were beginning to change.

Some reason her eye were beginning to open.

Than she realized Derek was staring over at her, "What?" she demanded, feeling nervous as she looked straight at him.

He sighed, sitting up and scooching towards her. Looking like he was trying to not make a big deal out of anything, "You've got some lint in your hair." he said softly, awkwardly as he searched her gaze.

He wanted so badly just to kiss her.

And she also felt the same for him.

But he just sighed once more, and laid back on her bed.

She breathed out, realizing she'd held her breath the whole time.

She decided to scold him, "This is my bed you know, get out and go to your room."

He chuckled, looking at her in his usually challenging eyes, "Make me, princess."

She had a sudden idea go through her mind, something that could prove if she was the only one feeling this way without letting him know, "I'll kiss you if you don't. And now we both know nothing is bothering you. It isn't that hard to get up is it?" she asked, smirking, but inside feeling extremely shaky, coming closer towards him, laying her hand on his chest.

He looked down at her hand, than to her face. She could feel his heartbeat starting up faster than before. "Derek?" she whispered. "Since you'll probably forget this anyways. . .,I think I may . . . have feelings for you?"

He paused, than looked upset, "Why is it you?" It shouldn't be you. But it is!" He said quietly, taking her hand, and moving closer to her, placing his head against hers, a breathing her in. "I really want you badly." he groaned, against her neck as he kissed her collar-bone,.

She shivered from the sweetness of his lips as they trailed down, "Don't let that get you full of yourself though, okay Keener." Derek grinned, slipping his hands under her shirt slowly, and feeling her toned tummy, her breathing became heavier as he slid her top up, and starting kissing below her belly button towards and beyond it. "I knew it, you faked being drunk! DER-EK!" she yelped, hitting him in the arm. He smirked, turning her over, and going on top of her, "Had to get you to admit how you felt. . . I didn't want to be the only one thinking I was going crazy."

She smiled, grabbing his face and pulling him down, kissing him hard and long, "You weren't you stupid jerk!" she breathed.

He smiled happily, grabbing her and passionately kissing her, and then slyly smirking in his Derek style, "Good!" he revealed her white bra that had become hidden from the last few buttons of her white shirt.

"De-DER-EK!" Casey cried. "Shouldn't of called me stupid, keener." He teased. She gasped grabbing his back, as his mouth went down upon her covered breast, making her become hotter, till she could feel a steaming sensation. "D-Derek, p-pleease!" she begged, whimpering as he smirked, teasing her by nibbling her ear, "We-we need to stop!" She panted, feeling him rub softly against her. "Ooh.S-stop. . ." she sighed, knowing it was no use, she was melting.

"Just hold on ya princess. " he moaned deeply, breathlessly.

"Der-e-" She gasped, as he shut her mouth by putting his on top of hers,

She was trying to say something, furious that he didn't let her finish, but Derek's mouth and tongue argued with hers. Back and forth, back and forth. "Ah!"

They had taken off her bra, and he went further down, feeling, kissing every inch of her, taking her underwear off as she gasped in pleasure at his hands caressed her, digging dipper, till. . .

Till she woke up, sweaty, in her grand mothers lodge. And realized she had dreamed everything. All of it had seemed so real. Some things in her dream she would have defiantly done, while others seemed not so much like her. And absolutely things Derek would have done! She sat up in the small bed, and looked over at her sister who was sleeping silently, and than up at the other two to see if they were still asleep.

She felt hot, and she was glad everyone else was asleep as she snuck out of her bed. She paused, and looked down at Derek, who was still sleeping heavily.

She shivered, and wrapped her arms around her, "I must really be crazy." She muttered, shaking her head, as she walked out into the cool night air. "I mean it's Derek. Annoying, disgusting, and obnoxious Derek!" She groaned, "I must have lost my mind. Derek?:

"What keener?" he asked, coming towards her with a sleepy look on his face.

She jumped, whipping her head his way. "Der-ek! Don't just come out of no where!" she hissed.

He mockingly smiled at her, "Well, I hate to tell you this, but you are the one who just said my name."

She glared back, "Yeah. But I wasn't actually saying your name to think you'd reply, idiot."

He lifted on eyebrow in confusion, making fun of her at he same time, "Uh, than why did you say my name keener?"

She turned towards him, looking angry, "Just. . .J-just!-", breathing heavily, she grabbed him by the head feircly, and dragged him to her, "You are so annoying Der-ek!" than she planted a big kiss on his mouth. His eyes almost popped out of his skull in surprise, than he slowly closed his eyes and kissed her back, circling his arms around her waist.

They ripped apart from each other, wide eyed and studying one another, "Um, night I guess. . ." he said, but still stood there.

"Night." she said awkwardly loud, tucking her strand of hair behind her ear, than turned towards him, "Don't worry, I'll never do that again. Like I'd want too." she snorted, but looking away from his stare.

He nodded, hands in pockets "Okay Case." feeling a pang in his heart.

He looked up at the stars. And seeing as he did, she looked up at them too.

"They're so beautiful." she stated softly, smiling.

"Very." Derek said looking longer at them, than turning his gaze towards her.

"Very. . ."

So what do you think? R&r. Love ~Justanothergirl. :)) Sorry it's not as long a chapter.


End file.
